terminatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sarah Connor/T1
Film}}Sarah Jeanette ConnorThe Terminator, Seite 29. November 1985. ISBN 0-553-25317-4 ist die Mutter des Anführers John Connor, welcher den Widerstand im Krieg gegen Skynet anführt. ''Terminator'' Film Im Jahr 1965 geboren, lebte Sarah Connor immer ein recht normales Leben. Im Alter von 19 JahrenFAQ auf jamescamerononline.com: According to the script for The Terminator (1984)—available on the Special Edition DVD—Sarah was 19 years old. The film was primarily set from May 12 through May 14 of 1984, placing her birth date between May 15, 1964 and May 11, 1965. James Cameron also confirmed Sarah's age: "If the world has been devastated by nuclear war, if global events are predicated on one person, who is the least likely person you can imagine? A nineteen-year-old waitress who works at Bob’s Big Boy." war sie Studentin an der Southern UniversityTerminator ''Film: Sarahs Studentenausweis und arbeitete sie als Kellnerin im Familienrestaurant Big Jeff's. Sie teilte sich eine zweistöckige Wohnung im Palme-Bezirk mit ihrer Mitbewohnerin Ginger Ventura. In der Diskothek [[Tech Noir|''Tech Noir]] wird Sarah von einem unbarmherzigen Cyborg, einem Terminator der T-800 Serie, Modell 101, aus ihr bislang völlig unbekannten Gründen angegriffen. Sie wird vom Zeitreise-Soldaten Kyle Reese gerettet, der erklärt, dass in der Zukunft eine künstliche Intelligenz, genannt Skynet vom Militär geschaffen wird, um strategische Entscheidungen zu treffen. Das Programm wird seiner selbst bewusst, ergreift Kontrolle des größten Teiles der militärischen Hardware in der Welt (einschließlich verschiedener hoch fortgeschrittener Roboter), und ergreift führt eine Offensive gegen die Menschheit. Jedoch führt ein Mann namens John Connor schließlich den menschlichen Widerstand (Tech-Com) zum Sieg, nur um zu entdecken, dass in einer letzten Anstrengung Skynet die Möglichkeit zur Zeitreise nutzte und einen Terminator rechtzeitig in die Vergangenheit zurückgesendet hatte, um die Familie von John Connor zu terminieren, bevor er geboren wird. John Connor ist der zukünftige Sohn von Sarah Connor und Kyle Reese. Dieser sendet Kyle Reese in die Vergangenheit, um seine Mutter um jeden Preis zu schützen. Während ihrer kurzen Zeit zusammen verliebt sich Sarah in Kyle. Kyle ist der Einzige, der sie vor dem Terminator schützen kann. Gemeinsam versuchen sie vor ihm zu fliehen. Was Kyle noch nicht weiß ist, dass er der Vater von John ist und mit Sarah zusammen eine Familie gründen wird. . Sarah Connor fährt auf den Sturm zu.|link=http://de.terminator.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Sarah_connor_drives_into_the_storm.png]]Nach und nach kommen die beiden sich näher und bestreiten zusammen den Kampf. Sarah findet heraus, dass Kyle schon in der Zukunft ein wenig verliebt in sie war und ein Foto von ihr bei sich trägt, dass John ihm gab. Leider wird Kyle von einem T-800 in einer Fabrik im Kampf getötet. Obwohl der Tod von Kyle sie tief betrübt, regt es ihren Mut an sich der Maschine zu erwehren, weiterzumachen und die notwendigen Sachkenntnisse und geistigen Anlagen zu entwickeln, die sie einen passenden Mentor und Lehrer für John machen würden. Sie zeichnet Audiokassetten auf, welche dem noch nicht geborenen John in der Zukunft helfen sollen. Schließlich fährt sie mit ihrem Jeep auf einen Sturm zu. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Widerstand